Hospital Furinkan
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Cierto día un residente del hospital Seiwa despierta. Ranma Satomi ha estado perdido en delirantes sueños donde era un experto artista marcial llamado Ranma Saotome y no un ordinario joven. Ahora que las fantasías terminaron, Ranma aceptará la realidad tal y como es. ¿verdad?


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Pero si lo fuera muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:**

 **Una historia de Aoi Fhrey.**

 **...**

 **Hospital Furinkan**

 **.-.-.-.**

Ranma se despertó de forma violenta, como si su cuerpo ganara una batalla por poder respirar. Su pecho se movía bruscamente tragando la mayor cantidad de aire posible, aun cuando no lo necesitaba. Era un acto reflejo de su cuerpo que parecía tratar de ayudarle a recuperarse de algún tipo de dolor. El movimiento reflejo de incorporarse al despertar le provocó un agudo dolor en la espalda que lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de ganar un poco de control sobre su abrumado cuerpo cuando una duda lo molestó. ¿Una cama? Nunca había usado una para dormir, lo mas cómodo que podía recordar fue un futón para descansar en casa de los Tendo.

Entonces. ¿Dónde estaba?

Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos de nuevo pero apenas podía tolerar la luz. Con un poco de esfuerzo su mirada se aclaró lo suficiente para poder observar su entorno. Él estaba en una pequeña habitación. Todo era blanco. Desde las sábanas que lo cubrían, el armazón metálico de la cama, incluso las paredes eran de ese color. No había ninguna ventana y la luz provenía de un foco incrustado en el techo. El olor de la habitación era insólito, apenas un rastro de productos de limpieza, posiblemente cloro. Pero era extraño que el lugar estuviese tan limpio, de cierto modo era igual al color blanco que cubría todo en la habitación. Uniendo las pocas piezas de información que tenía Ranma pudo saber en qué lugar estaba. Era un hospital.

¿Cuántas veces había estado en un hospital? Vendado sí, en la enfermería sí, incluso un par de veces en la clínica del doc. Tofu, pero en un hospital nunca. Bueno, tal vez sí, una vieja memoria de su infancia sobre un resfriado que terminó en pulmonía era toda su experiencia en hospitales.

¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? Tal vez una pelea con un rival, o una de las comidas de su prometida le provocó una indigestión tal que ni los maravillosos remedios de Kasumi pudieron arreglar. Ranma cerró los ojos, tratando de obligar a su mente a recordar algún evento más reciente, algún recuerdo más claro que le pudiera dar alguna pista. Su memoria goteaba imágenes del pasado de forma lenta, algunas peleas, cenas con los Tendo y muchas imágenes de Akane, pero nada que estuviera mal, nada que le ayudara a recordar por qué estaba en _ese lugar_.

Ranma se levantó de nuevo con lentitud para evitar aquel doloroso reflejo, luego se entró en el borde de la cama. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Estaba usando unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta de manga corta. Ambos eran del mismo color blanco, como todo lo demás en la habitación.

Ranma miró la ropa y su confusión fue en aumento. Su familiar instinto de batalla le decía a gritos que se mantuviera alerta. Ranma tenía una desagradable sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. Algo andaba mal.

Anticipando un peligro que aún no podía ver Ranma se puso de pie de un salto asumiendo una postura defensiva de pelea. Pero su equilibró se arruinó en un instante, no pudo mantener la postura, aun así trato de mantenerse en guardia con un solo brazo mientras con el otro se apoyaba en una pared. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, débil y no estaba respondiendo a sus órdenes. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Como artista marcial su cuerpo había sido perfeccionado con el paso de los años a responder incluso antes que sus pensamientos; incluso mientras dormía sus reflejos eran muy agudos. Ahora Ranma se sentía como si no hubiera entrenado por años... Una idea nueva le llegó repentinamente haciéndolo caer al suelo. «Oh no. No,No,No,No.»

¿Había estado en algún tipo de coma?

Ranma se tocó el rostro, con un miedo infantil en su mente. En una de esas películas extranjeras vio a una persona despertando de un coma con una barba larga y sucia. Se tocó la cara pero la sintió tan lisa como siempre. Un momento después Ranma descubrió la falta de cierto peso en su nuca. Con manos cautelosas se tocó la nuca solo para descubrir que su inseparable trenza no estaba. Otra pregunta que se sumó a las muchas que ya trataba de responder su mente: ¿Cuándo?

Con un par de pasos lentos regresó hacia la cama donde se sentó de nuevo, al final se recostó. Un cansancio denso y pesado cayó sobre él, forzándolo a cerrar los ojos. Ranma estaba dormido incluso antes de darse cuenta que había cerrado los ojos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una serie de sonidos llenaron los sueños de Ranma, en ellos parecía golpear una especie de estructura metálica dentro de un túnel o cueva. Fue el sonido de sus puños golpeando de forma frenética lo único que pudo recordar al despertar. Cuando Ranma se despertó de nuevo no fue con una sacudida violenta como la vez anterior.

Ranma no abrió los ojos tampoco. Por un tiempo fingió estar dormido solo para tratar de descubrir «algo» con sus oídos y sus otros sentidos. Si estaba en un hospital algún doctor o enfermera vendría a revisarlo eventualmente, pero pasó un lago tiempo esperando y nadie lo visitó. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus músculos estaban listos para atacar o defenderse si aparecía algún enemigo. Ranma perdió finalmente la paciencia. Era mas el estilo de Ryoga el romper paredes para salir de un lugar, pero no obtendría respuestas quedándose ahí, así que decidió hacer su propia salida. Se levantó de un salto y con un poco de dificultad mantuvo su postura. Luego escogió un muro, movió su brazo derecho hacia atrás, calibró mentalmente su fuerza para destruir solo lo necesario y lanzó el golpe.

En lugar de un muro estallando en pedazos o por lo menos con algunas grietas Ranma solo percibió la vaga impresión de golpear un tambor y un infernal dolor en puño. Se sentó en el suelo gimiendo por el dolor palpitante. La molestia era manejable, pero en el pasado Ranma había partido roca viva sintiendo apenas una molestia. El sentir dolor por golpear una mísera pared le hacía sentirse humillado.

Al parecer su fallido intento de salir funcionó ya que Ranma pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose y luego el mismo ruido de pisadas alejándose a toda prisa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

En una habitación llena de monitores se sintió una sacudida de impacto. De inmediato varias luces en un tablero parpadearon revelando el origen de la vibración. Un par de hombres se movieron a toda prisa ajustando varios interruptores con lo cual varios monitores cobraron vida. Uno de ellos hizo una llamada.

—Actividad en la 084… no… no… ninguna fisura… todos los sellos y supresores en orden… el residente está en On… Bien comienzo grabación.

Con las formalidades cumplidas los ocupantes de aquel cuarto se relajaron visiblemente.

—Nunca he visto al 84 activo—dijo uno de los sujetos con interés.

—Ni yo, pero es uno de los cuartos con mayores «decoraciones» en este lugar, vamos a ver a uno de los V.I.P en directo.

—¿Decoraciones?

—Oh sí, es uno de los tres cuartos que tiene de todo. Hasta tiene sellos de varias religiones que jamás vi. Pero los jefes no toman riesgos, ya mandaron a una de sus estrellas.

—¿Y a quién enviaron?

El otro residente dio una sonrisa divertida antes de responder.

—Esto te encantará chico, enviaron a una de las mejores—luego añadió con una risita—: le mandaron a «la reina de hielo».

~Uy.

—Exacto, esa bruja no se asusta con nada, tiene nitrógeno en las venas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Haciendo una mueca, Ranma se arrastró de nuevo a la cama. Su ego se sentía tan magullado como su puño. P-chan se reiría mucho si se enteraba que había perdido un round contra una mísera pared de ladrillo. Lo bueno del asunto fue que había llamado la atención como para que alguien viniera.

Una mujer con bata de médico entró en la habitación un par de minutos después de su intento de tirar el muro. Llegó por una puerta muy bien camuflada en la pared. La mujer le dio una mirada tranquila y Ranma instintivamente buscó a un potencial artista marcial en ella. Era una persona de mediana edad quien usaba su cabello negro en un apretado moño. Su tez pálida indicaba poco tiempo al aire libre, sus pasos y postura eran evidencia de una persona promedio. Un médico común por lo que Ranma podía decir de su observación inicial. La doctora aceptó las miradas del chico con aburrida calma y no dijo nada. Al notar que estaba a punto de hablar, la mujer rompió el silencio con una pregunta:

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Ranma abrió la boca y trató de hablar, pero su voz salió ronca y rasposa. Tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez con más éxito. Aunque su voz sonaba más ronca de lo que esperaba. Un problema para después.

—Ranma Saotome— él respondió lentamente mirando la reacción de la mujer con cuidado.

En lugar de las miradas molestas, curiosas o asustadas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Ranma notó una mirada decepcionada en ella, como si él hubiera dicho que el cielo era verde. Abrió la boca para protestar por la extraña pregunta, cuando la mujer se adelantó.

—Incorrecto, ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿Sientes alguna molestia o dolor?—preguntó la doctora Homura—Su voz era demasiado tranquila, demasiado suave.

Ranma se puso en alerta, en primer lugar por decir con toda calma que no sabía ni su propio nombre; además de eso su tono de voz era engañoso. No es que ella estuviera mintiendo. Había muchos tipos de engaño. Después de vivir con Genma, él sabía detectar algunas artimañas, aunque no pudiera mentir por sí mismo. La Dra. Homura sonaba como si escondiera algún secreto. El sentirse engañado era molesto.

Ranma la miró tratando de calmarse y luego dijo:

—No sé dónde estoy. Mi nombre sí es Ranma y me siento cansado—luego añadió—: Que tal si ahora respondes un par de preguntas mías doc. ¿He estado en un coma o algo así? ¿Este lugar es un hospital?

Tras una pequeña pausa la Dra. Homura respondió.

—No has estado en coma Ranma-san. Y sí, te encuentras en el hospital Seiwa—. La respuesta no pareció aclararle nada al chico así que la mujer agregó—: Tal vez reconozcas el lugar por su nombre más popular. Muchos lo llaman «hospital Furinkan"… este es un hospital psiquiátrico.

Cuando Ranma escuchó la respuesta no pudo evitar reírse. En su opinión el director y varios estudiantes de Furinkan merecían estar en un psiquiátrico. Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta que no era una broma de la doctora se quedó callado. Finalmente hizo la pregunta que más deseaba responder:

—¿Qué sucede?

La Dra. Homura negó con la cabeza, sin sonreír.

—Usted ha estado con nosotros por tres años, para ser exactos desde que tenía 16 años Ranma-san.

La sensación de malestar de Ranma se disparó y supo que estaba en serios problemas; por lo que se preparó para enfrentarlos como si se tratara de un rival más. El lema familiar de los Saotome tiene dos versiones, la que se dice en público es: «Un Saotome nunca pierde» y la versión completa que su padre le enseñó es: «Un Saotome no pierde… al final» Lo cual marca un mundo de diferencia. Se permite sufrir sorpresas, sufrir golpes, sufrir batallas perdidas; pero nunca se pierde la batalla decisiva, nunca se pierde el duelo final, nunca se pierde la guerra. Ranma no reaccionó de ninguna visible a la noticia de dónde estaba. Él no se molestó en ocultar la confusión en sus ojos, pero asintió para mostrar que entendía. Por dentro estaba gritando, exigiendo ver a sus amigos y queriendo apartar a la mujer con peinado de piña para descubrir la mentira. Si se trataba de algún tipo trampa elaborada, entonces él tendría que esperar, adaptarse, aprender de sus oponentes y luego esperar el momento oportuno para atacar. Para descubrir la verdad.

—¿Qué me pasó?—Preguntó con voz temblorosa, no por miedo sino por la ira que quemaba sus entrañas.

Ranma había comprobado que no podía ganar esta batalla solo con fuerza, su extraña debilidad era prueba de que algo andaba mal, tendría que adaptarse. Él aprendería de la situación y al final ganaría.

La Dra. Homura le dio una breve sonrisa, al parecer, Ranma no había estallado en ira por la primera noticia, por lo que ella le dio más detalles de su situación:

—Durante los últimos tres años ha estado en Furinkan. Llegó aquí después de un evento muy traumático.

Sólo había un evento que él podría considerar traumático y fue lo que ocurrió en el monte fénix. El casi perder a Akane lo había llevado al límite del dolor. Ranma inclinó la cabeza con tristeza. O lo que parecía ser la tristeza. Lo que el médico no vio fue su expresión de cálculo o su ceño fruncido. Estaban usando uno de sus peores momentos para tratar de justificar su estancia en ese lugar.

—Akane—susurró Ranma en voz baja.

—Usted y su prometida fueron asaltados al salir de un centro comercial llamado «Monte fénix». No hubo lesiones en su prometida ya que logró escapar, pero no fue su caso Ranma-san, usted fue golpeado por el grupo de matones quienes encontraron un enfermo placer en hacerlo ver como un debilucho—la Dra. Homura hizo una pausa en su explicación lenta y calmante. A Ranma le pareció que la mujer calculaba cómo se tomaba sus palabras así que él asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y ella continuó—Su mente no pudo hacer frente a esta humillación, ni los rumores que vinieron después; no solo se le llamó débil sino que le acusaron de ser poco varonil para defender a su prometida, lo llamaban Ranma-chan y aseguraban que en realidad era una mujer que se hacía pasar por hombre.

Ranma no dijo nada sobre la forma patética en la que trataban de explicar su maldición. Pero la mujer tenía más cosas que añadir.

—Ese evento causó que se encerrara en sí mismo por lo que creó un mundo de fantasía en su mente para poder lidiar con el trauma. En este mundo usted era especial, no era Ranma Satomi el estudiante común de preparatoria, era Ranma Saotome, un experto en artes marciales, un héroe que a pesar de las circunstancias agobiantes siempre se elevó por encima y derrotó a todos sus enemigos. Este aumento de la disociación de la identidad, y la esquizofrenia que resultó lo dejaron en un estado delirante y ajeno a la realidad. Sabemos de sus episodios fantásticos porque a menudo deliraba sobre sus aventuras en voz alta, sus enemigos, múltiples prometidas e incluso de su maldicen de Jusenkyo.

Cuanto más escuchaba Ranma más se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esta persona parecía saber sobre él.

La mujer animada por su silencio continuó hablando sin ningún pudor de su vida, o como ella le llamaba «sus delirios», como si se tratara de un absurdo libro manga y no de hechos reales que Ranma vivió y sufrió. Habló de su primer encuentro con Akane, de sus amigos, sus rivales, de su temor cuando casi se quedó bloqueado en su forma maldita. El colmo para su paciencia fue cuando habló de su casi boda y de cómo al no poder casarse con Akane «la realidad trataba de imponerse» incluso en su mundo de fantasía.

—En el pasado nunca pudimos sostener una plática ya que se encontraba perdido en sus delirantes aventuras pero es un milagro moderno que se haya recuperado de la nada— dijo la Dra. Homura.

Ranma miró a la calmada mujer apenas manteniendo la calma. Él no era Ranma Satomi, un delirante y ordinario chico escuela, era Ranma Saotome heredero del estilo libre y el mejor artista marcial de su generación y había ganado su lugar como el mejor con sudor y sangre. Pero por muy molesto que estuviese no podía atacar a un no-combatiente. Como pudo trató de seguirle el juego a la mujer. Con sus reservas de Ki tan bajas no le quedaban muchas opciones.

—¿Mi nombre es Ranma Satomi?—dijo Ranma con tono de voz cauteloso—se siente extraño.

—Eso es perfectamente razonable, señor Satomi—admitió la Dra. Homura—pero es un primer paso en su proceso de apartar la realidad de los delirios de fantasía.

Y fue en ese momento que la doctora hizo uno de los peores errores de su vida al añadir.

—Es positivo que acepte ese hecho. Su prometida tiene un problema similar al suyo, pero sus propios delirios han frenado por completo su recuperación.

—Akane… también está en este lugar.

—Sí, tal vez pueda ayudarle con…

El autocontrol de Ranma quedó roto con ese comentario casual, su Akane estaba en este hospital. Akane necesitaba ayuda, ella había necesitado ayuda por AÑOS y él no estaba ahí para ayudarla. La furia nutrió sus agotadas reservas de Ki y en un momento se encontró brillando con un aura color verde enfermizo. Derrumbaría este lugar hasta los cimientos con el rugido de león para sacar a su prometida de ahí.

—¡A un lado!—rugió Ranma—preparando una esfera de Ki en su mano.

Ranma esperaba muchas reacciones de la mujer, pero no estaba preparado para su escalofriantemente tranquila respuesta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Quítese! ¡Voy a lanzar este ataque incluso si no se mueve de ahí!

La mujer de dio una mirada de ligera confusión antes de responder.

—¿Cuál ataque?

El enfoque de Ranma vaciló un poco. Su aura de batalla era perfectamente visible, tanto que el antes blanco cuarto ahora reflejaba el color de su técnica. Acaso era ciega.

—Es una de esas ráfagas Ki de sus delirios ¿verdad?—dijo la mujer con la misma calma de antes—lo lamento Satomi-san pero no está haciendo nada con su mano estirada de esa forma. Está en el mundo real y las personas no lanzan bolas de luz por gritar ¡Huracán de tigre!

—Es el rugido de león—dijo Ranma con los dientes apretados—última advertencia. ¡Apártese!

La mujer se colocó justo frente a la brillante esfera de Ki.

—Puede llamarlo serpiente emplumada si lo desea—dijo la doctora—no está haciendo nada en realidad.

Ranma tenía problemas más serios que escuchar las mentiras de esa mujer. Las paredes en la habitación parecían estar drenando la técnica ya que la esfera se hacía cada vez más pequeña sin importar cuanto Ki le añadiera.

La Dra. Homura llegó al colmo del absurdo cuando colocó su mano en hombro de Ranma sin tener ninguna molestia por la quemadura a causa del KI.

—Por favor Ranma-san—dijo la mujer—no es real, esta todo en su mente.

El impulso de Ki se estaba agotando, con un esfuerzo final Ranma logró lanzar una pequeña ráfaga a la puerta. Para su asombró la esfera de energía se detuvo frente a la puerta, se encogió de tamaño y desapareció sin causar ningún daño.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?—susurró Ranma sintiendo que todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

El artista marcial casi perdía la conciencia, cuando al mirar el rostro de la doctora pudo ver una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su frente. Una idea feliz llegó a su mente antes de colapsar.

«Delirios mi trasero, ella estaba sí estaba asustada por la esfera de Ki»

Él pudo perder esta batalla, pero al final un Saotome nunca perdía la guerra.

Ranma cayó en el piso de la habitación inconsciente.

Tras revisar brevemente al caído. La mujer dijo en voz alta:

—Detenga la grabación, ya está inconsciente.

Con eso dicho salió del cuarto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Algunas cámaras pudieron seguir la tranquila caminata de la Dra. Homura hasta la puerta de los baños femeninos. Y fue donde realmente se detuvo la filmación.

—Que te dije chico, ni un solo temblor en la voz y ni una gota de sudor en la doctora.

—El apodo le viene bien.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lejos de las miradas y las cámaras, la doctora había vaciado su estómago por el miedo que le había provocado el chico. Eso y la ampollada mano fue su primer recuerdo de su encuentro con Ranma. Tras unos minutos pudo recomponerse lo suficiente como para seguir aparentando calma.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

El decano del hospital Furinkan no se sorprendió por la visita de su «reina de hielo» Ni bien la mujer estuvo a solas con él dijo:

—Duplíqueme el sueldo.

—Hecho. Fue un trabajo impecable el que logró con 84. Y tengo que añadir que salió mejor librada que Takahashi cuando tuvo que lidiar con la prometida de 84. La niña le rompió un brazo antes de que los supresores Ki la durmieran.

—¿La niña también puede lanzar esas bolas de energía?

—No, pero 83 tiene la fuerza como para romper concreto reforzado cuando se enoja.

—Ya veo.

—De hecho doctora creo que no ve por completo el potencial desastre, tenemos una colección muy interesante de residentes V.I.P en Furinkan y es necesario mantenerlos bajo control.

Con esto el médico tomó un mando a distancia para activar una docena de pantallas.

La doctora dio un jadeó involuntario.

—¿Todos ellos?

—Sí, tenemos celebridades interesantes: un rayo azul, un hombre cabeza de onni, un ángel guardián y muchos más.

—¿Es broma? —dijo la mujer refiriéndose a la pantalla 076 con el rotulo «Reina de hielo»

—En absoluto, Homura-san. Ese es el nombre clave de la niña, puedo prestarle su expediente si lo desea.

—Está muy complaciente hoy decano—dijo la mujer con su habitual calma.

—No, es solo que valoro los resultados por encima de todo y si puedo hacer más agradable su labor de vigilar a _esos monstruos_ mejor.

—Entiendo. Si me disculpa voy a que me atiendan esta quemadura.

Con esto la mujer dejo la oficina del decano de Furinkan.

Una vez fuera la mujer se cuestionó si no hubiera sido mejor opción el renunciar. La mirada del residente de la habitación 84 aún la tenía temblando.

— **FIN—**

* * *

Notas:

Ranma siendo Ranma nunca pierde. Puede tomar mucho trabajo como la moxibustión de Happosai, pero al final encontrará una manera de salir triunfante. Si esto queda como un one shot o un prólogo de algo mayor aún no lo decido.

Hasta la próxima.

Fhrey


End file.
